Lombre
Lombre (Japanese: ハスブレロ Hasuburero) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology It is often mistaken for a child due to its diminutive size, about 3'11" and 71.6 lbs. Behavior Although it has an easygoing nature, it can also be quite mischievous: When it spots anglers, it likes to tug on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoy the resultant consternation. To most people this is an utter annoyance, but some appreciate Lombre as a playful prankster. The large lily pad sombrero on its head collects water when it rains. Lombre uses the stored water to heal it in battle or for hiding from airborne predators. Special abilities It has the Swift Swim and Rain Dish abilities. Evolution Lombre is evolved from Lotad at level 14. Use a Water Stone to evolve Lombre into Ludicolo. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Route 114 (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Few |emerald=Route 114 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 212 and 229 (Sapphire) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Routes 212 and 229 (Sapphire) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Lotad (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Lake (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 18 Huge Storage 5 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Waterfall Pond (13F-16F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Lombre is nocturnal - it will get active after dusk. It is also a mischief-maker. When this Pokémon spots anglers, it tugs on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoys their consternation. |sapphire=Lombre's entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon's hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child. |emerald=In the evening, it takes great delight in popping out of rivers and startling people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed. |firered=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night. |leafgreen=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water grass by day and becomes active at night. |diamond=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |pearl=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |platinum=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |heartgold=It is nocturnal and becomes active at nightfall. It feeds on aquatic mosses that grow in the riverbed. |soulsilver=It is nocturnal and becomes active at nightfall. It feeds on aquatic mosses that grow in the riverbed. |black=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |white=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |black 2=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |white 2=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |x=It lives at the water's edge where it is sunny. It sleeps on a bed of water-grass by day and becomes active at night. |y=It has a mischievous spirit. If it spots an angler, it will tug on the fishing line to interfere. |or=Lombre is nocturnal—it will get active after dusk. It is also a mischief maker. When this Pokémon spots anglers, it tugs on their fishing lines from beneath the surface and enjoys their consternation. |as=Lombre’s entire body is covered by a slippery, slimy film. It feels horribly unpleasant to be touched by this Pokémon’s hands. Lombre is often mistaken for a human child.}} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 271 front.png |rbysapsprs=Lombre Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 271 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Lombre Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 271 front.png |frlgsprs=Lombre Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Lombre Back III.png |IIIbacks=Lombre Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Lombre DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Lombre Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Lombre DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Lombre Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Lombre DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Lombre Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Lombre Back IV.png |IVbacks=Lombre Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Lombre BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Lombre_XY.gif |xysprs=Lombre Shiny XY.gif }} Trivia Etymology *This Pokémon's name is derived from the Spanish word 'hombre' meaning 'man'. *Lombre's name is close to the Spanish word "Sombrero", which is a distinctive feature of Lombre having a sombrero like head. Gallery 271Lombre_AG_anime.png 271Lombre_AG_anime_2.png 271Lombre_Dream.png 271Lombre_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon